A Lover's Lost Tale
by Kizuna
Summary: A HyegunxBongun story. Bungon is in love with Munak, vise versa. Sohee is the family servant, making sure Princess Munak doesnt get into trouble. Bongun meets Hyegun, a boy with a sad expression. Hyegun might start to get a bit...possessive... YAOI


Ragnarok belongs to GRAVITY! I do not own Ragnarok nor any of the characters in the story.

Be warned that this is **YAOI** and will contain mature occurrences such as sex between men, language, ect.

HyegunxBongun

**A Lover's Lost Tale**

"Munak…?" Bongun looked down at the brunette, who was resting her head on his lap.

Munak's eyes slowly opened, taking in a slight cool breeze as her eyes looked up at the clouds, slowly making their way to Bongun's eyes. She smiled with a small tilt of her head, shifting her hips in the grass to get into a more comfortable position. " Yes Bongun?" She replied with the smile still on her lips.

"Well…" He paused and looked away with a small tinge of pink upon his cheeks.

Munak couldn't help but smile even bigger as she saw the expression on the boy's face. She sat up, her head leaving his lap, and stretched her arms into the air. " Come on Bongun, what is it?"

" Ah…well…It's nothing…really…"

She stood up and pouted with her hands on her hips. " Oooh Bongun You've been like this for a while. How am I supposed to know what you want to tell me if you don't say anything?" Even though she was pouting, she smiled. " If only I could read your mind. Maybe we're not as close as I thought!" She joked with a small giggle. Her voice, whatever her mood, was always sweet and soft. Something Bongun noticed right away when they first met.

Bongun sighed as he flopped down in Louyang's grassy green field. " Aaaah Munaak! You know that's not true!" He smiled and took in a breath of air with closed eyes. "I think we're closer than we think! Maybe we can get even closer." He didn't even realize his words until a few seconds later.

" Closer?" She repeated.

" Ah!" He sat up quickly, "W-well..what I meant was…" Just then another breeze, harder than before, blew across the field.

"Ah, M-my hat!" The oversize red hat flew from Munak's head, the little yellow ball on top swaying in the wind, fumbling across the field.

" I'll get it!"

" Bongun wait!"

Bongun quickly got up from his position, and darted after it. Darted, as in ran as fast as he could. He wasn't a very good runner at all, especially with the blue Chinese garments he was wearing. They weren't very comfortable to run in. The hat was going faster than he was. It tumbled through the grass, over a hill, and into the air. He had to make sure his own hat didn't fly away in the wind.

" Bongun!" She took a few steps forward, " It's okay! You don't have t—" And with that, Bongun was out of site. He ran down a few small hills towards the forest. Finally, the wind had stopped. Munak sighed with a hand to her forehead." Oh Bongun…you're too much of a nice guy…" She tilted her head with a smile, "…but I guess that's why I love you so much…" She knew that Bongun couldn't hear her from the distance, but it was something she just couldn't bring herself to say to him. She was indeed a very shy girl when it came to matters of the heart.

"Princess Munaaaak! Princess Munak!" Wearing a long layered purple Kimono, Sohee, one of the castle servants came running towards Munak. She looked to be around the age of fourteen, and in a hurry. " Princess Munak!" She panted as she finally caught up to the braided brunette. "Phew…I finally found you and—oh princess! Your clothes!! They're so dirty! What are you doing out here like this?" Another breeze. Sohee's oversized hair-bells tingled as they swayed though long locks of deep purple hair.

" O-oh! Sohee! I'm sorry…I was just—"

" And where is your hat?? Your father wouldn't want to see you like this Princess!"

" Eheheheh…I-I guess not…But Sohee…stop calling me Princess…we're friends, remember?" Her smile grew into that sweet smile that everyone loved. "Besides, you're a princess too, I don't call you Princess Sohee, haha"

"EX-Princess." She too then had a smile on her face. " If I was a princess I wouldn't be serving you."

" Well, whatever we are, we're friends."

" Okay Prin—u-umm…Munak…" Sohee's smile grew, matching that of Munak's "Oh! I cam here to tell you that your father wishes to see you."

Munak gave a slight bow, " Alright, but he'll have to wait a bit longer…" She looked back in the direction where Bongun went off to.

" Muuunaaaak You've got that look on your face….Its Prince Bongun again isn't it..? Prin—Munak, you know your father forbids you to see him! I do not want to see you get scolded again! You know how your father and his do not get along…"

Munak sighed and looked at the grassy land of Louyang, " I know Sohee…" Her long braid fell over her shoulder, " But you know how fond of him I am…"

Sohee smile, " Hee hee, I know princes…" She looked around with a blink, " So…where is your beloved?"

"B-beloved??" Munak's cheeks turned bright pink. " D-don't call him such, it's embarrassing." She turned around in the direction Bongun had fled and pointed, " Towards the forest, he went to get my hat. Ahaha, the wind blew it off my head you see, and he insisted on getting it for me. He's out of sight now! The wind hasn't blown for quite awhile and he's still not back yet." She scratched the back of her head, " He's a very slow runner, and it was a very fast wind."

Sohee giggled. "Well, I'm sure if we go he'll understand that it was important. I don't think he'd think you would leave him because he took too long. Besides, you know how worried your father would get if you kept him waiting.

Munak let out a high-pitched, yet heavy, sigh, " You are right Sohee…I just hope Bongun understands…"

" I'm sure he will" Now! Lets hurry to the castle and use the back entrance as to not let the emperor see you like this." She tugged at Munak's sleeve and dragged her in the opposite direction of the forest where Bongun had gone.

" Alright…."

… … … …

"Ah! Where did it go??" Bongun stopped at the edge of the dark forest before him. " It…couldn't have gone in there….I didn't see if go this far…." He shook his head with a small shiver. Just standing there gave him the chills. He took in a breath and stepped in. He heard that there were some nasty monsters lurking around forests like this, and he was not allowed to travel so far. " Don't worry Munak….I'll find your hat…" He said quietly to himself with another breath.

**CRACK!**

"AH!" He turned around, " W-what was that..??" He stopped in his tracks, his eyes the only thing moving. Nothing. "…a-ah…I am being so paranoid…" He laughed to himself. He just turned to keep on walking. He walked, and walked as the forest seemed to get darker, and darker. He had almost forgotten why he was there in the first place. It had gotten cold, " Oh Munak…it looks like I've lost your precious hat…" He once again spoke to himself. "I don't even have my blade with me, or else I would go in deeper!" He sigh and turned around, " I just hope she---" He looked forward, then all around, " Ah! W-where am I?? I don't even know how deep I've gone! It all looks the same…" He was too concentrated on finding the silky red hat to even notice where his footsteps had taken him.

Just then he could have sworn he saw a pattern of red and yellow in the corner of his eye, " Munak's hat!" He quickly ran over to the said spot and stopped, once again looking around. He stopped at a cave's entrance. It looked scarier than the forest itself. He gulped his big, pale blue eyes, looking it over. "……" He contemplated. Sighed. Then made his way in. "Munak…this if for Munak…Its my fault I let it get away in the first place…If I wasn't so slow…" and with that said, he tripped over a rock. It was too dark to see. He didn't have any lanterns with him…or anything for that matter. "O-ow…" "He squinted, looking at his knee that he clenched in slight pain, as he sat on the rocky ground of the deep dark cave. " AhhhMy pants!" There was a hole on the knee of his pants and a small stream of blood. It started to sting, which made him wince. " Maybe Munak can kiss it better…" He then heard a sound. What was it? Bongun stood up with a wobble and took a few steps forward, using the wall of the cave for support. He was now deep in the dirty cave. He squinted and saw a glimpse of the yellow ball on top of Munak's hat. "Ah! There it is!" He limped slightly towards it then stopped with wide eyes. The hat was on top the head of a boy about his and Munak's age.

The boy didn't move but his head up slightly. He had long dirty dark brown hair that covered most of his face. His clothes and face were just as dirty. His uncovered, dark red eye glared up at Bongun.

Bongun gulped, " U-umm..." He couldn't believe that anyone was even in a place like this. He could tell that the boy had been in there for a long while, looking at his features. "Can I…have that back…? It belongs to a really good friend of mine…."

The boy didn't say a word, but just stood up and turned around, staring at the ground. Did he even hear what Bongun had said? Bongun made an attempt to restate his sentence as just then, the dirty boy stepped forward and slowly made his way further into the cave.

" Ah! P-Please wait!" Bongun went after the dirtied boy, " Can you hear me? I really need to give it back to her, I promised…and I don't want her to get into trouble…"

The dirtied boy slowly picked something up from the ground and turned to Bongun.

" Ah? S-So you'll give it back??"

The boy stepped forward, starling Bongun slightly, staring at that red eye of his that seemed to glow in the darkness of the cave. The dark boy kept up his steps, moving ever closer, which made Bongun push his back against the rocky wall of the cave. Bongun looked up at the male, " Ah? W-what? I'm sorry if I made you angry, but it's not yours…so I'd like to have it back now.." He tried to make the most serious look on his face, but the other boy didn't seem intimidated. Who could be with those big eyes and somewhat quivering tone on his voice? He looked around, looking for something to grab, or hold onto, feeling a bit threatened. The boy was so close to him, and it was really uncomfortable.

The darker haired boy lifted a small white cloudy bottle to his mouth, drinking a bit of its contents. He looked back at Bongun, silently, with that blank, un-amused look plastered on his face. He place a hand against the rocky wall, beside Bongun's head, which one again made him feel even more uncomfortable. The dingy boy then leaned his body in closer to lightly press his lips against his own.

Bongun's eyes widened as he let out a soft gasp right before he felt a liquid pass through his lips, swallowing it. He quickly pushed the seemingly forceful boy back as his cheeks had a small embarrassed blush. "W-what was that for?! What do you think you're doing??" Bongun wiped his mouth to the familiar taste. He pushed his back against the wall even more, wishing he could just disappear.

The boy stepped back and pointed to Bongun's knee with the hole in it. His wound seemed to stop bleeding, and the pain seemed to numb. The boy had such an emotionless face. Bongun wasn't sure if it was the un-amused look the thought it might have been. The boy actually looked a bit…sad…

"My wound! It's--! Was that a white potion you just gave me…?" No wonder it has such a familiar taste. Be remembered one of his servants giving him a taste of white potion when he was just a child. He remembered it well, because of his long fall from one of the trees he loved to climb…also from the embarrassing moment he decided to poke at a poring. Everything, even his fatigue was gone. "Ah…Th-thank…you…" He didn't know why the boy couldn't just give it to him without having to put their lips together...

The sad faced boy took off the red rat from his head and held it out to Bongun with slightly shaky hands. His nails were broken and full of dirt, and his hands looked like they've seen better days.

Bongun looked so happy as a bright smile came on his face. " Oh, thank you so much! I know Munak will be so happy!"

The boy stared at the smile of Bongun's face as if it were something rare. He just turned around, about to keep walking into the cave before he was stopped with a tug at his oversized sleeve.

"Here." Bongun took off his own hat and held it out to the boy with the same bright smile on his face, " You can have this. Thanks for giving Munak's hat back to me."

The boy stared out at the blue hat in front of him. What was this supposed to be? A…gift…? There was silence, a long pause. He really didn't know what to think of this as Bongun just stood there, holding it out. He looked from the hat, to Bongun, who seemed to still be smiling at him, gesturing him to take it. He looked back down, and after a few more moments, he timidly took the hat with dirty hands and stared at it. He opened his mouth, seeming to want to say something, but then closed it.

Bongun bowed as his long dark ponytail swayed to the side. " Thanks again for the help, but I really should go. It was nice meeting you...uummm…"

The boy once again turned around, staring at the blue hat he held in his hands. He slowly placed it upon his strangely brunette hair and walked deeper into the cave, "… Hye…gun…."

"Oh! Well, it was nice meeting you Hyegun!" He called out to the leaving boy. " My name's Bongun!" He said, not even thinking that the two would cross paths again. But it was still nice to exchange names with the one that had helped him out.

"…. Bon…. gun…." Hyegun said to himself before he was just a mere shadow in the cave.

Bongun hugged the hat in his hands and quickly turned, heading out of the cave. He was so excited; he couldn't wait to see the look on Munak's face, that is…if he could find his way out of the forest soon.

(( to be continued ))


End file.
